


Heroes Holmes

by bdavis63



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kinda AU, M/M, Mummy(Sherlock), Mycroft, Paying tribute to Holmes, Sherlock is realted to other Holmes, Tagging still working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63
Summary: It turns out Sherlock comes from a long line of detectives





	Heroes Holmes

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> <https://strangeflashholmes221.tumblr.com/post/185782452990>  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://strangeflashholmes221.tumblr.com/post/185782449370>  
> 
> 
> <https://strangeflashholmes221.tumblr.com/post/185782444640>   
> 
> 
> Before you read please look at the pics first 

 

The Holmes family would gather every Sunday for dinner and be a family. It was lovely when the boys were kids but, now they are grown-ups its has become difficult. Mummy and daddy Holmes can't even sit at the dinner table with their sons without them harassing each other. Sherlock deducing Mycroft and Mycroft remined Sherlock who is the smart one. But after they settle down they all into the living room for some tea.

Sherlock didn't mind leaving his flat for Sunday dinner. It was one of the few things he didn't find boring. He would stroll through the house looking and seeing what has his mother done to the place now. Seeing all the pictures around brought back memories for Sherlock both good and bad. But there was a set of pictures on the fireplace in the living room that Sherlock always admire. The pictures were of two men that always put a smile on Sherlock face.

Now Sundays were different. Ever since Sherlock met John Watson. Now Sherlock enjoy Sundays with John. John loves going to Sherlock parent's house as well. He remembers going there for the very first time. Sherlock's mother would welcome with a big hug and never wanted to let go of John. Sherlock's dad kept talking during dinner and John could see Sherlock rolling his eyes and shaking his head the entire time. John couldn't help but grinned at this. Sherlock and John would explore the house. John notice Sherlock would stare at some pictures every time they visit but never bother to ask why. This Sunday John decided to ask Sherlock about the pictures. They get there eat because Mummy Holmes insist on stuffing them like pigs. Mycroft was there he and Sherlock remain settle. Sherlock was still in the kitchen. John snick off to the room where the pictures are and see why Sherlock so obsess with them.

The pictures were of two young men. The first man was fit with soft eyes and long nose his hair was full black as the night it was push on both side of his head you can see his forehead. Quite dashing actually. The second man dashing as well was still young this picture. But he was dress in nice clothes his hair was comb back his eyes were narrow and closer and his nose also narrower than the first man. This man was quite skinny though but both men had long necks and quite the chin on them. Sherlock father walk into the room and see John looking at the pictures on the mantle. “Good looking men aren't they” Sherlock father said with humor in his voice. John nodded and Sherlock father walk over and stand right next to John. “Who are they?” John ask. “The first man is my grandfather Jeremy Sherlock Brett Holmes and second one is my father Basil Sherlock Rathbone Holmes”. John looked at Sherlock father and look back at the pictures. “When we come here Sherlock is always looking at the pictures why”? Oh, well Sherlock father “you know how Sherlock said he is the only consulting detective in the world” yeah well he is, but he wasn’t the first one”. Oh, John. “ Yes Sherlock father went over to pick up one of the pictures. “They could deduce things, so they became known as private consulting detectives. It was more low key back then. John is amaze that to hear this Sherlock actually have heroes he strives to be like. I never became like them plus I didn't think a consulting detective was an idea job for me” said Sherlock father. When Sherlock was a boy I would tell stories of what they did and Sherlock love hearing them every time. In fact, they also had a doctor companion to run around with like you. John watches as Sherlock father put the picture back the mantle. But said Sherlock father with a sad voice” time went on they drifted apart. My grandfather met my grandmother and my father met my mother and the rest is history”. Sherlock entered the room and John look at Sherlock and smile. Sherlock reply John smile with his own. Sherlock father decided to leave them be. They left and head back to London.

They return to their flat. It was late at night, and they got ready for bed. Sherlock ask “What was you and my father talking about?” John made a face “Oh nothing I got a glimpse back into your childhood”. “ He told me a story which he was proud of you and now I proud of you and I love you”. Sherlock smile I love you too John. They kiss and cuddle up to each other in bed and John smile knowing Sherlock is one of many heroes Holmes.


End file.
